


The New Addition

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ruth White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda's latest addition to the family settles in, but not without a few surprises.</p><p>Written by Ruth White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Knowing cats and kittens, I was inspired to write this.

Title: The New Addition  
Rating: Gen  
Author: Ruth White  
Fandom: Star Trek TOS  
Characters: Sarek, Amanda, Spock, Ee-Chiya and Xena.

Summary: Amanda's latest addition to the family settles in, but not without a few surprises.

 

AN: Knowing cats and kittens, I was inspired to write this.

 

Amanda looked on, her heart in her mouth as the little ball of black fluff ambled towards the recumbent sehlat. She kept close behind the kitten, ready to snatch her clear. Although tame sehlats were renowned for their even temperament, she didn't know if a Terran feline smelt enough like a Le Matya to trigger the sehlat's instincts. Ee-Chiya, however, seemed more curious than defensive and nosed the kitten experimentally.

The kitten immediately fluffed out her fur, arched her back and spat a warning at the sehlat. Amanda almost laughed at the incongruous sight of the tiny fluffball challenging the huge, shaggy sehlat. Ee-Chiya's head retreated momentarily and then with a whuruff of welcome bent to greet the latest family addition.

That was too much for the little animal. Before Amanda could grab her, the kitten launched herself at Ee-Chiya. Ee-Chiya's head jerked back, but not fast enough to avoid one set of claws slicing the sehlat's delicate nose. Ee-Chiya roared in pain and scrambled backwards. Amanda swooped in and scooped up the spitting and hissing spiky ball of fury. The kitten almost swiped at her as well, before settling, growling ferociously, in Amanda's arms.

Having secured the kitten, Amanda realised that Ee-Chiya was now trying to hide under the couch. An operation doomed to failure as the space underneath was far too small to accommodate the sehlat's bulk.

Amanda hastily returned the kitten to the carrier she had arrived in, before trying to calm the injured sehlat. She finally coaxed Ee-Chiya into a calmer frame of mind by the dint of offering him treats and a chin rub. To her relief, the wound was only minor. Soon the sehlat was dozing happily in the garden while the kitten explored the house.

“So how did Ee-Chiya react to the latest addition to our household?” Sarek enquired when he returned home.

Amanda smiled as she watched her son trail a piece of string along the ground to encourage the kitten to pounce on it. “He was curious.”

“That is good, considering you were concerned for the kitten's safety.”

“It seems I should have been more concerned for Ee-Chiya's.” Amanda laughed slightly.

“Ee-Chiya!” Sarek's eyebrow climbed his forehead as he studied the tiny kitten. It was hardly bigger than his palm. How could something so small constitute a threat to a sehlat?

“Yes, Xena attacked him. Don't worry he's only got a scratch.”

“You didn't say they were so ferocious.” Sarek frowned slightly. A Terran feline may be several times smaller than a le’matya but it seemed they shared some traits in common. “Will Spock be safe with her?”

“Oh yes, provided he treats her right.” Amanda smiled. “Don't worry. I've already advised him on the correct behaviour around a kitten.”

“I see.” Sarek nodded as Spock deftly teased the kitten.

The still night air barely stirred as Amanda padded through the dark house. It was chill enough that she shivered under the warm robe that hugged her slim frame. She knew she should have put a thicker blanket down for the kitten. The poor thing would be huddled in misery trying to keep warm in the cold. She stopped at the doorway into the kitchen. Xena's basket was empty. A hurried search of the downstairs rooms failed to discover the kitten. Amanda tiptoed to her son's room. He lay asleep on his bed, his dark hair lightly tousled with sleep. There was no sign of the kitten there, either.

Truly concerned now, she searched the house taking care not to waken Sarek or Spock. She couldn't find the kitten anywhere. Then she felt a faint breeze coming from the kitchen. The door to the garden was slightly ajar although Amanda was certain she had closed it before going to bed that night. Somehow the kitten had managed to open the door. With her heart beating rapidly in trepidation, she edged into the garden. All was quiet. There was not a whisper of movement under the fitful light cast by The Watcher. Amanda crept down the path that led to Ee-Chiya's bed.

Almost hidden in the sehlat's dark shaggy fur was a small ball of fluff. Xena had curled up on top of him. The cold, it appeared had changed the kitten's mind about the sehlat.


End file.
